


New Bot On The Block

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex legends OC - Freeform, Jock bot with a heart of gold, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Revenant is a tsundere as always, Sarcasm, robot oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: A drabble for a friend bc their OC is hot as hell. You can view their oc, Access, on their tumblr (KopperKnots) warnings for nsfw content!OrIn which Revenant really doesn't know what to do with this new bot being a nice guy all the time. But even more so doesn't know what to do when this massive asshole isn't scared of him and he's kinda pretty- wait did he just think of him as pretty?!
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Access (Original Character), Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Bot On The Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkkEmulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/gifts).



> If you are 18+ come check out my tumblr to see all my rambles and other ficlets! @Sinningplumpprincess

Revenant could deal with the friendly bot that was Pathfinder always trying to make friends and play nice. Another bot wasn’t too bad to deal with- a MRVN unit and not a simulacrum, sure, but even  then, it’s not like he was anything but a pile of scraps for Revenant to sink his claws into. And oh, how he’d sink them, right into the main wire on his throat as he finished the friendly bot- now an enemy on the battlefield.

Maybe his laugh shouldn’t have been so hard, maybe he shouldn’t have snarled in disgust as the body turned into a death box as he looted it. Maybe he should have just played nice and gotten the job done like he would have out of the arena.

But, maybe, just maybe, he was trying to  intimidate the fresh meat.

Said fresh meat wasn’t even MEAT. Another bot- Revenant mentally scoffs at the very idea. The difference is, no one knew WHAT he was. Simulacrum? Perhaps. MRVN unit? Not quite right. Another bot made by another person? Another company? 

The worst part is, this massive brickhouse didn’t even speak that often. Calm, quiet, preferring to help out by dropping  medkits or shield cells- which Revenant would snarl at and say he could find his own. It was pathetic, if you asked the spider-like bot that was now reloading his flatline with a huff under his breath.

Said bot is nearby, looting another body and inspecting his ammunition count. Access- Access was his name, Revenant recounts, peering at him out of the corner of his own optics as skilled fingers reload his weapon.

The bot was a powerhouse, huge, big enough to even dwarf Revenant. It wasn’t just his  height; Access’ sheer size was overpowering. He could kick down doors in one go, could crush skulls in his fingertips without breaking a sweat. Yet, he didn’t use his strength to intimidate, to demolish the competition- 

Revenant could sneer. 

Two goody two shoe bots in the arena. Just what he needed.

Hauling his weapon onto his shoulder, Revenant turns to go bark an order for them to get a move on- but is stopped when he turns and nearly runs into Access. He almost sneers when he has to recline his head up to look up at him, looking at the reflective glass plating of his helm and how the vivid purples of his wires twist attractively down his throat, vanishing into the oversized clothing he wore.

“What do you want?” Revenant’s voice is a snarl in its own, irritated seemed to be the constant state. Whether that’s with his own traitorous thoughts, or because he’s feeling crowded.

“You’re hurt,” Access states as if it’s the most obvious of things. His voice is melodic, a small vibrato that sends something through Revenant he’d never admit to. He goes to argue, but Access continues, fishing a shield battery out of his backpack. “You said you would find your own, and yet, here we are.”

“Yet, here we are.” Revenant snarls back, mocking the phrase as a feeling of almost embarrassment shocks his core. It was true, he said he would, and he’d forgotten he’d even needed them- how many thermites were even ON his person right now?

When Revenant does not take the offered battery within the gentlest of grasps from Access, there’s a spark of amusement in the bigger bot who gently nudges it  forward. “Would you like me to help y--”

“Don’t fucking  ** baby  ** me.”

“Perhaps if you weren’t acting like a child right  now; I wouldn’t consider the thought.” Access snarks back near immediately, his tone amused and his dumb attractive helm tilting to the side like a lost fucking  _ puppy _ -

Revenant would scowl if he could, but even now he feels his sensors getting hot at how quickly Access can keep up with him. Not even intimidated by the bark, he stands there, battery in hand, waiting for the next move.

With a snarl, Revenant snatches it, “I’m not going to say thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,  **_ babe _ ** .”

In the present moment, Revenant growls and makes a threat to leave Access’ ass behind and leave him in the dust of the duos event. 

Later, in the quite moments of his bedroom, Revenant’s core would burn hot as his face plate as he recounts the mocking tone the pet name is said in.

Maybe...

Just maybe the new bot wasn’t so bad.


End file.
